Mari
Who is Mari? Mari is a chaos devil from the Kennels of hell. She is a naive and positive devil, but not really interested in being a contract making devil like her siblings. She is Daiyo’s strongest child and had been used by Daiyo as the head of the Chaos Children, having her order her other siblings on missions. Her sins are Wrath, Pride, and Envy. Lore Summary: Mari was one of the first children to be let out of the kennels, after so many years of killing, she started going the way of the pacifist and not starting any trouble. When the other siblings were let out she decided to try and befriend them. Her wish to befriend her siblings was a success with Kain and Soka. Shortly after befriending them she meet a young man named Nathaniel Leonhart that she is currently (not) dating. Following an attack to the Leonheart Family, and putting Nathan is a state of long recovery, Mari became the temporary leader of the Leonharts. After some events, she no longer wants any connection with the Leonharts, except from a few individuals. Biography/History: Helping family: On June 9th, 2019, Mari, Kin, Toku and the other free siblings, went on a mission back to the kennels to retrieve three more siblings. Not very interested in the mission Mari mostly ran around goofing off. After finding the three siblings, which ended up being Tetsu, Kain and Avery, the siblings all left and went back Daiyo to finish the mission. First job: After hanging out in Purple Lotus for a while, Mari decided wanted to be a part of the security team of the casino. Spending time in the casino meeting all sorts of people, learning new emotions and behavior, she realized that she could do something good with her experiences in the kennel, instead of killing, she wants to use it to protect people. She has expressed this to Yuuhi and he believes that she can do good. She is very determined to do good from now on thanks to the casino. Meeting the lions: Along with the time spent at the casino, Mari also met the Leonharts. Getting starstruck by the son of Lyo Leonhart, Nathaniel, at first sight, she started hanging around them even if many people expressed how she should stay away from them, but that did not stop her. She quickly befriended the lions, becoming very close to the main boys to the point where they see her as family. Getting a special bond with Mason, you can usually see the goofing around no matter what situation it is. The trip to Italy: When the Leonharts got a messege that asked the to meet their nemesis Nero, Nathan thought it was an good idea to go even when the whole family screamed no. Mari was firstly not invitited to come along but after some arguing she got to come along anyways. The Leonharts met up with Nero and his men in a shady ally in Italy where, as everyone had figured out even before they when, this all was a trap and Nero and his men started attacking them. Everyone came out alive from the attack, some with worse damage then others, but Nathan had gotten all his limbs ripped off. This sent Mari into a distressed episode where she was in denile she could not do anything to help Nathan in that moment to safe him. After all of this she had to take the role as the new leader while Nathan was recovering from the trauma, and so begins the most stressfull time of her life. Bad things goes to worse: some time passed and Nathan finally came back into power and took over being the leader again, letting Mari breath out and actually get a good nights rest after 3 weeks of death threats, info dumps and decision making. However something was not right with Nathan as he came back. Whille he was waking up from his coma and learning how to use his robotic limbs he had his mind corrupted by Nero which Mari noticed from the begining but no one in the family listened to her even when she expressed that this might be a problem. Soon enough her gut feeling showed to be true as Nathan slowly started turning into Nero himself. Annoyed by no one listening to her she decided to try and fix Nathan her own way. when Mari got the news that some things had gone south at a family meeting she was not aware of with the Leonharts, she got herself in the middle of a situation that ended up with her getting slapped by Nathaniel and called a bitch. Having had enough of the bullshit of everything she broke it off with Nathan and left the Leonhart mansion, followed by Reven, Tanner and Nathiel. She made a promise to Reven to help bring Nathans sanity back. After this she is going to try and stay as far away from the family as she can. Abilities and Equipment: *Chaos Devil - Being a chaos devil Mari has a long lifespan. She also has extreme pain tolerance, extreme strength, and fast healing and regeneration. *Shapeshifting - Mari can shape shift into a person after obtaining their blood and storing the form forever. Classified as Illusionary magic. *Illusionary magic - She also uses this magic as a way to change her own appearence just for fun. *Magic storage - She can store and save any kind of unnatural energy/magic and use it in her attacks. However depending on what it is it can hurt her badly. She also can only store one energy at a time, as of right now. *Babbie - Babbie is her beloved battle axe that she currently doesn't use for reasons. *The Ring of the Lions - Mari has a ring on her right ring finger that chose her to be the leader of the Leonharts. The ring is also the home of a demon named Mephisto. No longer have. *Gauntlets: the golden metaling bracelets she have on her arms, stores the energy she have absorbed and can unleash it as a boost in punches. Trivia: * Mari as well as the other Chaos children avatars were created by SodaWithEm. * She is the first Chaos child to ever be created. * Mari likes to touch everything that glows. * She has a huge closet and change outfits a lot. * She wants a dog but Soka said no. Thanks to Mason, Mari got a german shepard puppy on september 11th 2019. * She have a goal to get a hug from all of her siblings willingly one day. Curently, as of october 13th, Kain is the only one that she have gotten her a hug back from. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/s0_d4 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/sodawithEm Gallery Mari.PNG|Original Mari. First Mari model vs current Mari model.png Mari and Redhound.png Mari.png Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People